All Togheter ::
by Saitou Kaede
Summary: Roxas esta destinado a vivir en un universo creado y a morir sin ser recordado por nadie, aun así el no lo sabe. ¿Que sucederá cuando una chica a punto de desaparecer como el le hable? ¿Cuanto es lo que ella sabe sobre el? ... Un ROXMINE dramatico!
1. Chapter 1

**All Togheter**

Nota de la autora:

Bueno, no tengo que decir mucho de esta historia… la escribí en mis ratos de ocio así que espero que gusten de ella tanto como me ah gustado a mi 3

Esta es mi primera historia publicada… a si que espero que la reciban bien ). Es un ROXMINÉ a todo lo que da xD, sin más, comienzo.

_**Estos personajes no me pertenecen (Wahh) van de mano de Square Enix y Disney.**_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

En la eternidad de una realidad creada dos inexistentes se resignaban a su corta existencia, sin sentimientos. Sin un corazón propio.

¿Había salvación?, Sí, la había. Pero la incapacidad de la memoria había echo que quedará en el olvido.

¿Qué había sido de los dos inexistentes que sabían la cura? Destinados a una misma realidad creada, sin esperanzas de saber la verdad.

-Heyner, Pence, Olette- exclamó un rubio chico de azules orbes.

-Roxas…- la chica castaña giro junto con los otros para recibirlo –perdona por no esperarte, pero Heyner insistió… - se excusó.

-Es que Roxas, tardas mucho. Pareces chica.

-Ohh, gracias- ironizo -…pero es el primer día de clases.

-¡Habrá que verse bien!- apremio Pence y Olette rió por lo bajo.

-Andando, que si no llegaremos tarde.

Decididos a emprender el camino avanzaron unas cuantas calles, pero entonces Roxas empezó a sentir de nuevo aquel dolor de cabeza y la sensación de que algo le llamaba. Volteo; nada.

Desde las vacaciones los sueños raros y las sensaciones igual de extrañas lo agobiaban. Pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso; un nuevo año le estaba esperando.

-Bah, historia, historia, historia… ¿Quién necesita eso?- exclamó Heyner molesto.

-Todo tiempo pasado fue anterior- dijo Pence con total calma.

-Hola chicos -exclamó Roxas al llegar a su lado -¿Qué tal su comienzo?

-¡Lunes y primera hora de historia no se llevan!

-¡Heyner!- rió Olette –nos ah tocado historia a la primera.

-Que mala suerte –rió Roxas mirando a Heyner.

-Mas malo- dijo Pence dirigiéndose al rubio -¡No tenemos ninguna clase juntos!

-Es raro, siempre estamos juntos.

-Cierto, y tampoco tenemos historia a la primera.

-¡OLETTE! –bramó Heyner y los tres rieron.

-Supongo que ya no importa –dijo cabizbajo Roxas –seguimos siendo amigos…

-¡Claro! –exclamó Olette.

-Solo será un año –consoló Pence.

-¡Cosas como esas no van a separarnos! –apremio Heyner animado. Parecía que se había olvidado de su enojo pasajero.

-si¿verdad? –contestó un poco mas animado.

-Es tarde, regresemos a casa.

Emprendieron su regreso.

De la escuela a la estación no había tanto tramo, pero de la estación a casa de Roxas había un poco mas de camino.

Seguían por el camino se siempre. Pero justo al llegar cerca de Sandiot, Roxas recordó que había dejado su patineta cerca de donde pasaba el tren. En un agujero en la pared que daba a un bosque al que jamás había entrado a explorar. Indicó a sus amigos que regresaría y que no lo esperaran. Roxas regresó corriendo sin esperar respuesta.

Efectivamente, allí estaba. Parecía que ese lugar era bueno para dejarla.

Dispuesto a seguir su camino, Roxas dio media vuelta. Pero algo lo detuvo. Volvió a mirar dentro del agujero; había algo que se movía. Miro detenidamente, era algo blanco, no sabia que. Se movía arriba, abajo, por los árboles… y entonces, sin que Roxas pudiera prevenirlo ¡ZAP! Lo tiró al suelo.

-¡Ahh! –exclamó el… ¿Qué era aquello? Quiso huir pero la cosa no lo dejaba, además, hacia mucho que el tren debía de haber pasado… ¿Qué sucedía?

Estaba desesperado, ni siquiera podía golpearlo o apartarlo de el…

Entonces, de aquel agujero salio una chica. Pequeña, blanca… sus azules ojos miraron a Roxas y el quedo impresionado. Por un momento se olvido de la cosa y se concentro en la chica del frente.

-Roxas –dijo ella suavemente y justo desapareció la cosa.

-Eh… er… hola…- dijo impactado. Hubo un largo silencia antes de que pudiera formular una pregunta coherente -¿Qué era…?

-Incorpóreo- respondió al instante con la misma suavidad de antes.

-¿I- incorpóreo?- se levanto. Los azules ojos de ella se mantenían posados en el, lo cual empezaba a resultarle apelante… ¿Pero que tanto le estaba viendo?

-Sí.

Silencio de nuevo.

-Debo irme, Roxas. Me dio gusto vol… -se detuvo –verte –le sonrió.

-Pe… n… ¿Vol… volveré a verte?

-… -los ojos de ella se llenaron de tristeza, en un instante tan corto que el no notó, pero recobro la sonrisa tan rápidamente como la perdió –me encargaré de que eso suceda.

Roxas sonrió y ella se fue. Perdida en aquel bosque secreto. El tiempo empezó a correr de nuevo.

_Capitulo 1: Primer encuentro_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tan corto como eso… si lo se ¬.¬, por ahora no es nada interesante pero bueno, esperemos que lo disfruten, ya vendrá lo bueno y lo bonito 3 "pensando: roxminé por siempre - " y tendrá la breve aparición de Sora y su "objeto" xD, solo espérenlo y no les adelanto más.


	2. Chapter 2

All Togheter

_De la autora:_

Bueno, antes que nada les pido una disculpa por este gran Gran GRAN retraso, la escuela me tiene loca y el teclado solo me llama para chatear (--), así que mil disculpas. ¿Les a agradado el primer capitulo? Espero que si, que sepan que mis historias siempre son algo tristes (¬¬), pero venga, en poco comenzara lo bonito :3 así que no desesperen.

Sin más comienzo:

_**Estos personajes pertenecen a Scuare Enix y Disney, de otra forma Dios sabe que aria con ellos…**_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Roxas se despertó sobresaltado esa mañana. Había soñado de nuevo con aquel chico tan parecido a el. Parecían recuerdos… pero no, no eran suyos, claro que no… nunca había visto a una chica pelirroja como aquella, o un chico de plateados cabellos… o a ese… tan parecido a el…

Miro por la ventana, aun era temprano. Se alisto y salio sin desayunar. Mas adelante tomaría algo con Olette o le pediría algo a Pence, después de todo, siempre traía algo en la boca.

Salio apresurado de su cada y entonces ya vio.

Frente a sus ojos estaba la chica de recién. Paro en seco un poco confundido, juraría que al salir no había nadie…

-Hola –Le sonrió.

-Hola –Respondió sorprendido.

-Me parece que ibas a la escuela, ¿Me equivoco?

-No –ella sonrió.

-¿Podría acompañarte?

-Sí –Respondió al instante, incluso se apeno por tan efusiva respuesta, ¿Qué le resultaba tan feliz de caminar con alguien que apareció de la nada frente a el?

Empezaron a andar en aquella mañana, ella caminaba despacio y callada, con sus azules ojos viendo al frente. Había algo misterioso en ella que llamaba la atención de Roxas, su aire puro y extraño, triste… solo… sentía una profunda tristeza al ver sus ojos, hermosos, pero llenos de profundos sentimientos encontrados, por alguna razón se veía pequeña y frágil… cuantas ganas de protegerla…

-Roxas… –Lo llamo dulcemente, sacándolo de su mundito inventado y haciéndole dar cuenta que había estado mirándola todo el tiempo.

-Ehh… m… ¿Mande? –dijo un poco apenado de su actitud.

-Tengo que hablar contigo de algo, pero antes debo preguntarte algo –su aire había cambiado, se notaba mucho mas seria, Roxas asintió -¿Quién eres?

-…Yo soy… yo soy yo… Roxas… -estaba confundido.

-¿Y que mas?

-¿Qué mas? Pues… pues eso… -ahora lo estaba más.

-Roxas ¿Qué me dices de tu pasado? ¿Y de tus sueños? ¿Qué me dices de lo que has visto? –preguntó consecutivamente sin dejar pensar a Roxas, este empezaba a desesperarse, ¿Qué preguntas eran esas? ¿Qué sabía ella de sus sueños?... Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza, a perder el control de sus piernas, de su cuerpo… ¿Qué sucedía?... de pronto miles de imágenes le llegaban de pronto… hombres vestidos de negro, de rojo… la chica pelirroja, el chico castaño…

"_Sora… Kairi… Riku…" _

_-¡Sora, eres un flojo!_

_-Ya déjame Kairi_

"_Kairi… Kairi…"_

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!! –exclamaba Roxas adolorido…

_-13, es el numero 13… Roxas_

_-Procede… Naminé…_

Podía verla, era ella, la chica de la tristeza en los ojos; Naminé.

-¡Eres tú! ¡NAMINÉ! –grito Roxas.

-No, soy Olette…

Roxas abrió los ojos, Olette le miraba preocupada junto con Pence y Heyner.

-¿Estas bien, Roxas?

-… s… sí… vamos… entremos…

-¿Seguro? ¿No quieres ir a la enfermería? ¿O a tu casa tal vez…?

-No, no, entremos, estoy bien. –dijo en tono consolador, Olette asintió y entro corriendo a la escuela. Mientras, Roxas miro al vació. Quería respuestas. Las quería ya.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Cuando salio de la escuela no dudo ni un momento. Calmo a Olette diciéndole que iría directo a casa y corrió a donde había dejado su patineta el día anterior, de ahí había salido la chica… o mas bien, Naminé.

Entró por el agujero y corrió por el bosque, buscando una salida, una luz. Una enorme mansión se erguía frente a el al final del bosque. Dispuesto a entrar se acerco a la gran rejilla. Estaba serrado, de cualquier modo no esperaría que estuviera abierto, Roxas la toco y entonces tres incorpóreos aparecieron tras el.

¿Qué aria ahora? Se vio rodeado. Necesitaba pelear. No sabía que hacían o que eran esas cosas, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo. Quería poder… Necesitaba poder. Solo no podía, como no había podido la vez anterior.

-Usa –escuchó desde lejos… ¿Quién era? –La Keyblade. – era Naminé, pero… ¿De donde?. Ni siquiera tubo tiempo de averiguarlo ya que en su mano apareció una gran llave y casi al instante los incorpóreos se lanzaron a el.

No dudo y empezó a pelear. No lo hacia mal, no fallaba, ni por asomo le daban aquellas cosas. No parecía ser la primera vez que peleaba. Cuando acabo con ellos su mano fue llevada a la cerradura y de la llave emergió una luz abriendo el candado que le impedía la entrada.

Roxas entro corriendo, solo pensaba en Naminé. Entro a la mansión, mas y mas incorpóreos aparecían y el los destruía, o mas bien los apartaba de su camino para llegar a ella, Hasta que entonces llego a una habitación completamente blanca, y en medio de toda esa pureza estaba ella; Naminé.

Roxas serró la puerta de tirón y entro despacio. Sus ojos se posaron en Naminé y ella, que no había dejado de observarlo, entristeció.

-Naminé… -susurro.

-Sabía que vendrías…

Un silencio sepulcral se extendió por la habitación.

-Siéntate, debo hablar contigo.

_Cap. 2: Fight?_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Bueno, bueno, eso a sido todo, lamento dejarlos con el suspenso… ahora el sketch: ¿Qué le querrá decir Naminé? ¿Porqué apareció la llave en su mano? ¿Qué son los sueños de Roxas? … claro que los que jugamos ya lo sabemos .. Bueno, ustedes shhhtt, ahora me voy que mi hermano me corre de la habitación 

Cuídense y gracias por leer el segundo capitulo de All Togheter!!!

Att: La autora 


End file.
